Season 5 - Endgame
'Chapter 1' 3/28/2016 Date: '''06.04.2095 - 11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble, Tim Foster Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Lady Elensh, Agog, MAJ Trace (Section 3), "Ice" Lurbell, Ambassador Veidt (of Haydon IV), Dr. Emil Lang, Dr. Janice Lang, Alan Daskar, GEN Kenny Jackson, Davin LaPlant, Lisa Hayes-Hunter, Ilabrat Kireff of Ishtar, "Cal" Synopsis: 'After a long debriefing aboard ''Pioneer, most take much-needed R&R based on GEN Jackson's orders (and LaPlant's strong recommendation). Off-camera, many events transpire with the major cast members between 6 April and 11 June: Rowe makes a well-timed visit to Nufae on Ishtar, where good company is shared, and Nufae reveals some surprising info to him; Jessian continues on with a risky gambit that could have incredible repurcussions for everyone; Ken, narrowly escaping the fate of Earth, pours over valuable Glyph research with his colleagues; Tony departs with LePeu and the Redacted ''for parts unknown; and a former team member concludes his incredible journey to finally return...home. During this same time period, GNN headlines are filled with political headlines: as of May 1st, Kireff announces his bid for the Alliance Presidency, prompting a surge in support moving against the very established platform of Lisa Hayes-Hunter. Further complicating the scene is the voice of unknown support seemingly ''for Tassadar and the KNC coming from the Defenders of Humanity colony at Beta Hydri. Amongst these events, Nufae is becoming a household name on Ishtar and aboard with book signings and increased social outreach. It's early morning, April 9th, 2095. Rowe receives a surprise call from his superior, GEN Jackson, telling him to quickly get to the UAS Deukalion, where all will be explained. Once he arrives, a startling discovery is made: thought to be KIA over Praxis some months ago, sits Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy. Rowe, along with Ernie and now "Ice" Lurbell, who has joined him, sit in a stunned silence for a moment at the clearly aged Lovejoy, who is currently under quarantine. It is discovered that he did NOT die over Praxis, but was somehow transported to the "future" Earth (that hangs curiously in space in Andromeda...the location of the ominous Super Glyph). Some 10 years have passed for Lovejoy, while it has only been a few months in "real" time. After 72 hours of tests and observation, he is cleared for active duty, surprisingly, and Rowe enlists his help as a SpecOps asset for time being. In the short term, this involves securing the release of exacty one clone from prison, Alan Daskar. Fast forward to June 11th, 2095. Fate once again starts to pull the characters back together: Jessian completes a not-insignificant journey - albeit MUCH later than expected - and returns to the Alus intent on heading to Haydon IV. Meanwhile, Ken and the Langs are at the RRG facility around Praxis, studying the Glyph data, when Emil mentions that he has spoken with Ambassador Veidt of Haydon IV, and that their next move should be to move this discussion their...so that a full accounting of all the events experienced over the past several months can be discussed. This conveniently coincides with a discussion between Emil and Nufae - who's book tour takes an unexpected detour - and later Rowe, who are all convinced to converge on Haydon IV. At a well-secured conference room is prepared at the ADF HQ on Haydon IV, Veidt bids welcome to the travelers as they arrive: first Rowe, with Ernie, Lovejoy, and the dejected Alan Daskar; they are met by he Doctors Lang and Ken; then Jessian, arriving with a beautiful stranger, who reveals herself as someone very familar - Agog; and finally, Nufae arrives with her own security detail, to the surprise of many (and sporting a new baby bump). Upon seeing Alan Daskar, she curtly states, "Nope!" and turns to leave, prompting Ernie and Emil to chase after her... '''Chapter 2 4/4/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble, Tim Foster Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Agog, Ambassador Veidt (of Haydon IV), Dr. Emil Lang, Dr. Janice Lang, Alan Daskar, "Cal" Synopsis: 'Emil rounds the corner quickly, catching Nufae before she can storm off. As she turns to him, the full fury of her temper is unleashed in a torrent, which Emil graciously and unflinchingly accepts. He apologizes for his major oversight - for not telling Nufae that they had Alan Daskar...and not, in fact, Marcus. Ernie steps out to help, but to no avail as Nufae has said her piece and enters the conference room. With Ernie and now Emil returning, Ambassador Veidt enter last, closing the door behind him. With all seated, Emil looks off, perhaps through the group, and begins to speak, unloading the weight of decades worth of secrets upon his audience: : ''I guess that the best place for me to start is at the beginning. The ship that we named Super-Dimensional Fortress One - the Macross. July 17th, 1999, an age ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday, and perhaps it was. She changed everything. The news spread around the world like a wildfire. : On August 1st, after the UN declared the area "Safe", I jumped on a plane with Lazlo, who was so young and naive then, and excited beyond measure. We landed in Tokyo, and after maybe an hour, were met with so many others aboard a ferry, bound for Macross Island. It was quite the collection; I remember meeting with Director-General Blix, and Henry, who was first on the scene back in July, and Admiral Hayes, and a few other military and government officers you might remember like Edwards, Drazen, Leonard, Ti-Chuan...and all the Americans were chomping at their bit to get inside, and even a bit tense around their former enemies. : But, inside we did go. It was...simply breathtaking. It was on a scale we had never seen before, and technologically decades ahead of what we had dreamed. We all discussed what this could mean for our collective futures, for now we knew quite certainly that we were not alone in the Universe. To say the experience was humbling was an understatement. : Escorted by UN Security officers and Japanese and US special forces, we explored. At some point, I wandered into what was the engine control room: a massive structure that boggled the mind, but that also seemed in a state of disrepair... : Okay, I know I'm going on, my apologies. : It was here, in the presence of massive alien technological wonders, that my life was forever changed. And I guess the lives of so many others to come. : I approached the alien console cautiously, but admittedly, my excitement was building at the opportunity to lay hands on something not of this Earth. And when I did...it is difficult to say...but I "knew" what I needed to do. Suddenly, inexplicably, everything was so crystal clear. The ship, the controlling systems, the Zentraedi and the Tiresian Republic...er...the Masters, and their place in this Universe - ALL our places in this Universe. I saw the face of Zor Derelda and his shame at what he'd done to The Regess and her children, the looming thread of The Regent, and Progenitor, that which we know as Protoculture. And it was then I came to know her. Eden. : She spoke to me, hesitant at first...understand that, as a scientist, as a man of logical pursuit, I cannot quantify this experience. I...I came out of what must have looked like a stupor, a bit bewildered and perplexed by my surroundings. Lazlo asked me, rather amusingly, where I had gone for the moment. But in that moment, as it were, I lived a lifetime. : I felt as if I were a schoolboy again, willing and eager to learn all Eden would share. And learn I did. It was in my...time...with her that - in what surely was some quantum parallel with Zor and The Invid All-Mother - she shared the secrets of Progenitor and its effect on all living things, especially us sentient beings. It was in this that I indeed envisioned how we would change our futures and have a place among the stars, and massive space-faring vessels, and mechanized, transforming defense robots...something we would certainly need once the wayward agents of the Tirolian Empire came looking for their precious Protoculture Matrix. But we would be ready, or, of course we all thought so...but that is another piece of history you all know. Once I "returned", it was within the next two years - I think it was 2001 - that Lazlo and I would reach a few of our colleagues from the original Contact Team and form the Robotech Research Group. : I kept my new-found knowledge to myself, selfishly, perhaps, but as much out of fear of scrutiny or retribution as anything. Who would believe such a claim? "An ancient-beyond-comprehension artificial sentience created by creatures even more unfathomably older visited me within a discrete quantum dimension to discuss the Universe" - saying it sounds preposterous! : Most would accept my ideas and designs without question; "Dr. Lang is a genius", they would say. It was only Lazlo that suspected that my experience aboard the Macross had changed me, beyond the physical change of my own irises (something that put no one at ease, but after being checked time and again, I was given a clean bill of health, leaving the doctors baffled). But this was not without its own torment, for deep down, I felt as if I had stolen someone else's thunder, as it were. I felt a fraud, and I've carried this with me my whole life, only shelving it for the greater good of my allies and friends. : I admit my mistakes, and the greatest of those are two-fold. First, I never took the organization you know as Majestic seriously enough from the start. Had I paid attention more closely, and not dismissed their attempts at my recruitment as nothing more than overzealous and unrealistic reaching, I am certain I could have exposed them. Once I departed with the Pioneer Mission, it was too late. : The second is an event much closer to all of us here, and that is the tragic and untimely passing of Karissa Davies, or perhaps you remember her better as Little Swan. : Karissa was, in a single word, enlightened. She came to me of her own accord, making mention of not only escaping the will of her father, but of things that were to come. She confided in me, that she had seen me in a dream, and that I, in speaking with Hypercomp, knew of the destiny of our Universe. Perhaps that, I didn't know that I knew it, but that indeed I did. What she knew - or perhaps, what she thought she knew - seemed so incredible that I could not initially believe it...until more information I gleaned from Hypercomp confirmed such notions. It is because of Little Swan that I learned how to speak to Hypercomp more...effectively. Because of her, we know these connections between the Karu'Naga, Trabe, Dhivnei, and Tassadar. The connections between Hypercomp, Eden, and Haydon, and the Xel'Naga. : The simulation aboard Pioneer, as some of you well remember, was the brainchild of Karissa. I sanctioned this because she truly believed that this was the way to help Marcus determine the location of the next Glyph event. When Marcus' connection to Alan became apparent, she became upset, perhaps thinking that she had compromised the safety of everyone, of revealing the team's intentions... : ...I think that day, she saw something she was not expecting, and the truth of it was just too much to bear. And I believe that truth to be the impending arrival, and dare I say it, the victory of the Karu'Naga over the Xel'Naga. : And that is not something any of us want. Emil, after delivering this speech for 7 minutes, slowly sits down, he looks down at his console, then slowly back into the faces of his audience, and sees stunned silence. Jessian and Judas are the first to open with more question, which leads to the rest of Emil's fearful realizations: that since the beginning, it is entirely possible his actions have not been his own. More to this point, he reveals two more shocking pieces of information. The first, as he looks over to Veidt, is a brief discussion if his first encounter with the Trabe virus over 12 years ago near Haydon IV. He and Veidt were developing a protocal "vaccine", but neither was aware of the virus' ability to infect a living host. It was only after developing the vaccine that he realize that it is entirely possible his mental faculties have been compromised. The second revelation comes in the form of a reconstituted surveillance video recording, which he plays for everyone. The footage is from overhead in Lang's office aboard Space Station Freedom. A man enters the frame, approaching Lang's desk. To everyone's surprise, it is Marcus Daskar. The two men have what appears to be a cordial 3-minute conversation, then stand and shake hands, at which point Marcus exits. The time and date stamp show this to be less than one hour before Marcus would steal Far Explorer. The worst part of this is, Emil mentions he has no memory of this event. With all this information revealed, the former Brokko crew sets about discussing what it means for their future and their mission to find Marcus. Emil brings up the point that, if he is compromised, he should no longer be privvy to their discussions, and is soon asked to leave. He does so, and Veidt exits with him. The conversation soon turns back to thos assembled, and if they, too - those with black eyes - could also be compromised in similar ways. Agog gives insight into the Xel'Naga and Karu'Naga, and when the questions turn towards Marcus and the path he is on - which Nufae believes to have been orchestrated from the beginning by the Xel'Naga - she metions that, if they Xel'Naga knew that Marcus was the incarnation of Odin, they would not hesitate to control him. Alan doesn't offer much help, but does eventually confirm the fact that Marcus was indeed at Beta Hydri, but has since left with the ship...and he knows they are all there on Haydon IV. Having all this in mind, Judas and Ken bring up the idea to have the video analyzed to see if any audio can be teased out of the recording. For this, they enlist the assistance of Judas' AI, Cal, who introduces himself formally to those assembled. Janice Lang, who has been rather reserved and stoic during this meeting, agrees to assist as needed. '''Chapter 2.5 4/5/2016 - 4/11/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble, Tim Foster Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Agog, Dr. Janice Lang, Alan Daskar, "Cal" Synopsis: '''After about 10 minutes, Cal relays that he has something. Janice reviews it quickly, and confirms. As she does, she is visibly shaking, and plays the audio for all to hear: : '' '''4/11/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Nufae Podoppy, Agog, Dr. Janice Lang, Alan Daskar, "Cal", "Karissa" Myrmidon unit Synopsis: '''(Team lands aboard Alus, makes way to QSD, encounter with Myrmidons...) '''Chapter 3.5 4/12/2016 - 4/18/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Agog, Dr. Janice Lang, Alan Daskar, "Cal" Synopsis: '(Continue battle with Myrmidons, discover one is Karissa/Little Swan?; fusion devices around QSD on timer; Titan folds, then Myrmidons fold away as others retreat out; Ken's revelation RE: PFDs, Titan folds to parts unknown...) 'Chapter 4 4/18/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, Agog, Dr. Janice Lang, Alan Daskar, "Cal" Synopsis: '''(Rowe's faceoff with Emil Lang, establishing comms with team, Doc fixes the PFDs, Ernie folds in to save the day) '''Chapter 4.5 4/19/2016 - 5/2/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble, Tim Foster Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; ADM Owen Nordenbrock, CAPT Roda (of the UAS Alus), Dr. Emil Lang, "Cal", SMAJ Hadley, Nordenbrock's MP Synopsis: '''(2 Hours after Ep 4, app., 1300 hrs.; Nordenbrock boards Alus, gathers Rowe and co., Emil Lang to discuss what happened; Lang is escorted away to be charged, imprisoned; Nordenbrock stays briefly on the Alus to interview crew, Roda.) '''Chapter 5 5/2/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; ADM Owen Nordenbrock, SMAJ Hadley, "Cal", Kireff, K'laun, Agog Synopsis: '''(Meeting up with Kireff, Nufae; discussions with K'laun, Agog about 'who is Xel'Naga/Karu'Naga here'; signal detected on Clearwater, Beta Hydri that is Far Explorer; Vagabond, Cal depart for BH, identify Terror Turnover; Nordenbrock's transport destination discovered: Beta Hydri...departs around 1330 hrs.) '''Chapter 5.5 5/3/2016 - 5/9/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble, Tim Foster Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Jessian Wetal, Kireff, K'laun, CAPT Roda (of the UAS Alus), Dr. Emil Lang, "Cal", Agog Synopsis: 'Lovejoy and Cal are on the Beta Hydri colony world, locally called Clearwater. Here, they seemed to have found the Xel'Nagan scout ship, ''Far Explorer, that was taken by Marcus Daskar. Marcus' location - and that of Judas' and Cal's VF-19s to the locals - remains unknown. Aboard the Alus, Rowe prepares for his next move along with Ken and Ernie, as they ponder the words of Agog and the new arrival, K'laun. Janice is still absent for the time being. Jessian is currently being treated, but looks to come around soon. And Nufae prepares to depart with Kireff and their four Shak'tri guards, to include K'laun, whom evidence now indicates as being Xel'Naga. Moments ago, Nordenbrock's transport, Horus 303, departed for Beta Hydri... (Now about 1415 hrs...gratitude from Roda, plan to go to BH; Kireff, Nufae, Shak'tri depart...scene with Nufae, Rowe; Alan brought to shuttle by Ernie; Judas, Cal track Nordenbrock's shuttle at Clearwater; Rowe checks in on Jessian, who's recovered mostly; Rowe, Agog discussion re: why she's here, and who's to blame for Karissa's death...they enter the shuttle.) '''Chapter 6 (Mid-Season Hiatus) 5/9/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble; Tim Foster Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, "Cal", Agog, Janice Lang, Dr. Emil Lang, Alan Daskar, SGT Clarke (Clearwater ADF patrol), unnamed LT (Clearwater ADF), MAJ Simon "Reaper" O'Neill, ANNIE, Marcus Daskar Synopsis: '''(Need to check audio, but this is where Rowe, Jessian meet up with Judas at Clearwater; arrival of O'Neill and his entry/discussion with Far Explorer; Reaper departs; Janice breaks, points gun at Emil, Judas gasses the area, then Janice shoots Emil...) '''Chapter 6.5 5/10/2016 - 5/28/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble; Tim Foster Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; Jessian "Ronin" Wetal, "Cal", LT Glenns (ADF Clearwater commander) Synopsis: 'It's is 1530 hrs now. Having been escorted by Cal's VF-19 Excalibur, Ken and Ernie have returned to the Alus in their shuttle with the injured but stabilized Emil, a nonplussed Agog, and a continually cynical Alan. Rowe sits on the beach on Clearwater in the hand of his VF-43 Raven, waiting for Janice to awaken; she is held firmly by one finger of the massive mecha. Nearby, Lovejoy awaits outside his VF, while a watchful Wetal walks the area. The unexpected arrival of O'Neill has given Rowe and the others pause, but not more than the sudden communication by Marcus. Aboard the Alus, Ernie and Ken are met by medics who rush Emil to medical. He's out of it but stable. At the same time, Rowe gets a call from GEN Jackson, who's aboard Pioneer at the moment - it would seem that the "Future Lang" wants to speak directly to Nufae, and no one else... (Janice wakes up, convo with Rowe about motives, futility of actions, 'Karu/Xel doesn't matter...I'm a puppet'...she asks what to do now...Jessian approaches her mournfully, asks to help...connects with Janice and discovers comms module to Eden...says she can shut it off...and she does, killing Janice; Jessian is beside herself...) Wetal initially doesn't move, then recoils quickly from Rowe's hand, walking backwards into her armor, the whole time looking disgusted and afraid. ...you can't be around me. It's not safe. I'm not safe...for anyone. ::the helmet snaps shut:: Sir, imminent fold event detected from Wetal's Spartan. (Jessian folds away as Rowe yells "don't run you coward!"; run in with local ADF unit...) As the two VFs rocket away, the patrol below can be seen pulling up to the beach, staring up at the departing craft. Minutes later, without incident, the VFs arrive once again aboard the ''Alus. Nearby, Ken watches as Emil undergoes surgery, and is placed in the machine that will rebuild his severed arm. (Rowe has convo with Roda who is nearly done with all the happenings; Judas looks for Agog, who is in the shuttle with Ernie and Alan...mention of needing to discuss things somwhere private...) '''Chapter 7 5/28/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond"; Agog, "Cal", Dr. Emil Lang, LCDR Ringues (Alus Asst. CMO) Synopsis: '''Ernie settles in to continue his vigil over Alan. At that, Judas and Agog leave the shuttle, heading back to Rowe. After a brief chat, William contacts Ken to brief him on the unfortunate news about Janice, and then sees to it that her body is safely transported to medical, albeit not the same room as Emil. Rowe then catches up with Ken face-to-face while they head off to meet with Judas and Agog. Now together, the four make way for the Emulator Chamber to discuss Janice. In a nutshell, that discussion reveals several things: "current" Emil Lang is infected with the Trabe Virus and had been for about 13 years; Janice had a very integral connection to Eden Prime that she was clearly not consciously aware of; Agog did not know this, but was unsurprised to learn of it as the XN have "used these tactics before....during the war" with the KN, and that it is likely she was being utilized as eyes and ears for Eden, and that when Jessian broke that connection, it also caused her vital functions to cease as well. ((In a set of very tense dice rolls by Ethan, Dr. Ringues - the assistant CMO aboard Alus and Jessian's personal physician - was able to isolate and destroy the Trabe virus in Emil's brain.)) Emil is expected to recover fully within 5 hours, following the rebuilding of his arm. (Game time is about 1800 hrs as of now.) '''Chapter 7.5 5/29/2016 - 6/6/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; "Cal", Synopsis: 'With the exception of Jessian and Nufae, everyone is still aboard the ''Alus, waiting to see what will happen when Emil awakens. But elsewhere, aboard the Pioneer, another Emil has already done so, causing no shortage of raised eyebrows. Jessian is still nowhere to be found. And the body of Janice, being secured within a regeneration pod, awaits a time that she can also awaken. It is nearly 2100 hrs, and the various members of the team keep themselves busy. Across the Alus, discussions can be heard about Kireff holding a press conference this evening. As more details are heard, it is determined that he is back on Ishtar, and that this is a special event where he will announce his VP running mate. Various screens around the ship display the same images: a crowd of about 4,000 people has gathered in an official setting within an auditorium, somewhere within the capital city of Esyrria on Ishtar. At the front, a press corps is seen pressing closely to a small stage. From stage left, Kireff walks out directly to the podium, looking around to his audience. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, gathered citizens of Ishtar and beyond, and peoples of the New Unity Alliance. My name is Ilabrat Kireff of Kantasha. Welcome, and thank you for coming." ::applause:: "I...." He looks down at what you would assume are his notes, raises an eyebrow, then appears to set them aside, taking a deep breath as he does so. He then looks out to his audience once more. "I can't help but be reminded of where I grew up as a young boy. A small village, Zilan, not far from here. It feels like another lifetime ago, running through those emerald green fields. Perhaps some of you remember this village. About 10 years ago, Zilan, like a few others nearby, were treated to a government initiative known as the '2085 Population Optimization Project'. This meant that small villages like Zilan were forcibly relocated. People who had spent their entire lives building and growing these communities, with the stroke of a pen, were made to abandon their homes, to move into government-provided housing. To the Allinace's credit, these were very nice and modest homes for the families displaced. But it doesn't change the facts. And why? To bring Esyrria and Kantasha Province into a "new modern age", in the vision of foreign designers and dreamers. And now, a beautiful rail station sits over my childhood home, bringing Alliance citizens in and out of our wonderful shopping centers and hotels and musical venues." "I say this because it underscores a pattern of callous development in the name of progress, of modernization for its own end. Bringing an end to this sort of behavior is the cornerstone of my presidential platform." ::lots of applause:: "Our Alliance doesn't need another bureaucrat. We need someone that understands what the people of Ishtar, of Kantasha, have been through. We need someone who understands that the thousands of settlers at Novi Porilad are struggling, a fact made worse by the terrible attack they suffered just five months ago at the hands of yet another invader, and they need our help. We need someone who understands that to grow together means we must be allowed to flourish individually, and not lose our traditions." ::applause:: "I know that I cannot do this alone. I need the help of our people to make this work. And I need the help of someone caring, understanding, and deeply compassionate about the well-being of our citizens to fight by my side for the change we all need and deserve. And with that, it gives me great pleasure to announce my running mate for the Presidency of the New Unity Alliance; a person who continues to embody these beliefs and qualities, and someone you have come to know and respect - ::he raises his arm towards his left, smiling a kindly smile:: - Nufae Podoppy!" There is standing and applauding among the audience and press. A camera quickly cuts near the press corps, and Nufae can be seen walking to the stage from the right, waving and smiling radiantly. As she approaches, the two greet one another in a traditional Marduk bow, arms slightly out and palms up, the embrace one another briefly before turning back to the audience, each taking a few moments to wave at various individuals and the audience in general. (And Emil wakes up...) '''Chapter 8 6'/6/2016' Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond"; Agog, "Cal", Dr. Emil Lang, LCDR Ringues (Alus Asst. CMO) Synopsis: '''(Must check audio...not remember shit about this one right now!) '''Chapter 8.5 6/7/2016 - 6/13/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; "Cal", Synopsis: '''(From Ep 8.5 Hangout) ((So this is happening currently)) ((Thank you for coming so quickly captain. Not long ago, with the aide of Dr. Ringues we were able to cure Dr. Emil Lang from his Trabe infection. I am sure your CMO has made you aware of the unusual requests I have made in that regard. Upon closer examination, we have found a dormant strain of the virus inside of me. Ringues and I have discussed the implications of that and while it is a very risky endeavour, we want to activate it. Given that the Karu'naga have not done so yet leads me to believe they do not want it to be activated. I need your go ahead to attempt this, as this is your ship and the virus 8s responsible for this mornings events. We are safeguarded ::looking to Ernie:: for any eventuality, including termination of the host if needed.)) (Not sure how much will really be here. Several individual and duo scenes playing out currently.)) '''Chapter 9 6/13/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; "Cal", Synopsis: '''(Uhh...need audio?) '''Chapter 9.5 6/14/2016 - 6/20/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; "Cal", Synopsis: '''(Scenes between Judas, Ken - mission to Freedom; Scenes with Rowe, Nufae, Ernie at Alus and in Rowe's mind...) '''Chapter 10 6/20/2016 Date: '''11.06.2095 - 12.06.2095 '''Director: Josh Grumble Cast: COL William "Titan" Rowe III, Nufae Podoppy, Dr. Ken "Doc" Nobuyoshi, CDR Judas "Vagabond" Lovejoy, SMAJ Ernie "Wrecker" Mazziferri; "Cal", Dr. Emil Lang, "Future" Dr. Emil Lang, Dr. Ringues (Alus Asst. CMO), CAPT Roda, Alan Daskar Synopsis: ((The first paragraph following this, enclosed in brackets, is how I see this episode starting out as a minor scene starting an NPC and his thoughts on the situation. As this is an "Anime", I kind of see it playing out, complete with inner dialouge voiced over, prior to the opening credits)) his post just outside the secure door, Captain Roda looks on as the jubilant scene unfolds as Rowe comes to. He looks with pride on Ringues (he has always regarded her in higher esteem than the CMO, though he would never admit to it.) Watching the turmoil within for the better part of an hour and the sudden arrival of Nufae, his relief of not having to terminate the experiment nearly erupts in a shout of victory but instead he only allows a small smile to curl on his lips, his first of the day. His hand starts for the door to check in on those assembled when his P-14 sounds. On the other end is Commander Lovejoy and he cannot help but wonder what fresh emergency is about to fall on his lap now. Now inside the med bay, the Captain patches in Commander Lovejoy to Colonel Rowe. Titan lets Doc and Vagabond know his gambit with the Trabe virus (neither hesitate to share their opinions of Rowe’s reckless behavior) and Vagabond reports their position: currently in need of a rescue for the crew of the Pioneer including both Admiral Hunter and the "Future" Dr. Emil Lang. Without hesitation, Captain Roda gives the order for the Alus to travel to Andromeda for rescue operations. As Rowe has a quick follow up with Ringues, Nufae takes the opportunity to show off her cooking skills at the behest of Ernie; as well as her political savvy in assisting to serve all the crewmen aboard. While the Alus makes way, Vagabond returns to his VF alongside Cal, who are both recognized for their part in ensuring the crew of the Pioneer’s safety. Doc makes the trip from VF to the lifeboat to assist where he can. The Alu''s shows up before long, picking up the scattered survivors and bringing them safely to a makeshift quarantine zone aboard. "Future" Lang, Nobuyoshi, and Lovejoy are hurried along as quickly so that the team can be reunited. It is then that both groups are caught up on the results of their respective missions and after a brief rest are assembled in Roda’s ready room for a secure meeting with "Future" Lang. The team dives a little more into their findings. Doc and Vagabond discuss their findings on ''Freedom: secret files on Project Bright Swan; the VR lab containing clones of Karissa; and the Myrmidons' taking of Pioneer. After describing his experience with the Trabe virus, Titan attempts to help Nufae describe to Doc how to contact Porteth within himself. Once caught up, the attention turns to the "Future" Lang. He informs the former crew of the Brokko of his origins: a traveler from not only a different time (2117) but a different reality. In his existence, the Starflame Protocol has been activated and is rapidly decimating the universe. The cause of this however is the same, the crusade of Marcus Daskar, under the mantel of Odin. It is after this that Lang notices the absence of the clone Alan, who in his universe is trying to desperately undo what Marcus has done. William and Ernie go and fetch Alan to bring to Lang. In an attempt to make Alan more agreeable, Rowe attempts some niceties, including removing the restraints from Alan’s hands. The result is not what he had hoped for, with Alan sticking to his unique brand of difficulty. It does not take Lang long to spot in Alan something he has become all too familiar with: Trabe virus infection. The team quickly moves to the med bay housing the once-infected Lang, eager to attempt to cure Alan in the same manner. As preparations get underway, Rowe suddenly goes blank, similar to the momentary effects of interacting with the Glyph. Within moments, he returns to his normal state, although he is rather elated. Stammering a bit, he tells the team that he 'did it', that Alan has been cured of the Trabe virus. He sends for Ringues and once the disheveled doctor arrives, Rowe calms himself enough to describe what he has done. Having focused on Alan Daskar he was able to obliterate the virus using his connection to it. Alan, now free of the maddening illness, becomes eager to help the team find Marcus and end his plans. Left now with deciding what path to go, the team starts to lay out their obstacles and form a plan. Chapter 10.5 6/21/2016 - 7/11/2016 Chapter 11 7/11/2016 In one of the hangar bays of the Alus, Ken and the future Lang make final preparations for their departure under the careful watch of Ernie. Just as they get the green light they are accompanied by Rowe and the “current” Lang, both of whom had been cleared by Dr. Ringues. After a brief discussion to settle how to designate each Lang (the future Lang to be called Emil and the current would retain the surname), they set off for Space Station Freedom, eager to dive into the hidden files of Lang when he was infected. Their journey was brief, and aside from the brief hang-up of having to deal with sneaking one of two Langs into the labs (a plan brought up by Emil himself, carefully executed by Ernie’s unique position of relatability), they successfully sneak into the labs and begin their work. Emil and Wrecker make their way to the VR Lab, only to find the door sealed. Ken, Lang, and Rowe make their way to Lang’s personal lab, eager to start clearing the mess left by Lang’s infection. Meanwhile, the team led by Lovejoy makes their way to ADF HQ on Epsilon to the Special Operations' Level Seven facility buried deep underground. Their trip down to the Xel’Naga scout ship is rather uneventful - the perks of being part of Section 7. Once there however, they are greeted by a long absent ally: Alus himself, better known to the group as Wedge. After a quick collaboration, they decided to leave the facility by means of subspace transit in the scout ship. As they prepare to abscond, Cal buys the team the time that they need by remotely accessing one civilian Valkyrie and some loading mecha, causing quite the scene as they danced about in the nearby hangar. Within moments, the team finds themselves aboard Far Explorer. A quick inquiry to its system awards the team the first real break they have had in the last days: Far Explorer recognizes Alan Daskar as Marcus, the former now being free from the Trabe virus. They learn from a combination of Far Explorer and Wedge a hint into Marcus’s plan. Using Sang’Hei'Li, a “rogue” Xel’Naga to an unknown end, Marcus intends to influence additional allies, presumably to aide in his activation of the Starflame Protocol. Chapter 11.5 7/12/2016 - 7/18/2016 Chapter 12 (Series Finale) 7/18/2016